


Fish Pie and Other Riverland Delicacies

by meredyth_tyrell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Implied/Referenced Incest, Oral Sex, POV Cersei, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyth_tyrell/pseuds/meredyth_tyrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her brother off enjoying his male privilege Cersei is left to find other entertainment at the Tourney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She hadn’t spoken to Jaime all day. He enjoyed this beyond means, these tourneys. Of course he did, they gave him an opportunity to demonstrate what a brave and chivalrous knight he was, to show off. And the endless praise father would always bestow on him after he won a joust. It was sickening. Yesterday had been such a busy day, full of events. Practice jousts and sword fights, the opening ceremony, the feast to start the events. Jaime had been ushered off to the table where all the other competitors and knights were seated. You could practically see him swooning like a young maiden at Ser Brynden. The Blackfish was only too happy to indulge Jaime with what appeared to riveting tales.

 _I should be there_ , Cersei thought resentfully. Instead, she’d been left at a table full of silly young girls sputtering on about the handsome knights. Occassionally she’d throw a glare at the bunch at the other end of the table who kept eying Jaime and giggling. Father had her seated on end with the Tully girls.

“It’d be wise for you to learn which maidens are worthy to become your ladies in waiting once you’ve married Prince Rhaegar, Cersei”. At least father had some faith in her beauty and the effect it had on men. _It’s a shame he underestimates me in every other way_.

Catelyn Tully seemed to be a very polite lady. She was smart, nowhere near as stupid as those tramps who were giggling once more.

“Your brother Edmure, he’s a little young to be competing in the tourney this year” Cersei found it easy to make pleasant small talk after a few glasses of Dornish red, “with no kin in the games, who will you be giving your favour to Lady Catelyn?” Her blue eyes widened, surprised by this line of conversation. _Definitely a prude._

“Aah, uh well, Lord Brandon came and asked me earlier if he could wear my ribbon during his joust.” _Ah, so_ that’s _whom she’s keen on_.

“My, my, I was under the impression Northerners considered themselves above competing in tourneys.”

Cersei chanced a glance in the hall to see where Lord Brandon was, though from his notorious womanizing she was certain that he would’ve found other company for the evening. She wondered if Catelyn knew, no doubt she did, but she played the part of the lady so well. _Lord Hoster must be so proud, a daughter who abides by social graces and embodies the pure notion of innocence without fragility._  

As the evening continued on Cersei found herself quite entranced by the Tully girl that she’d almost forgotten how much she hated Jaime. She almost saw something in her, a path she could’ve taken, the type of lady Cersei could’ve become had her circumstances been different.

“Lady Catelyn, this is my first visit to Riverrun, perhaps you could show me about the grounds some time tomorrow?” Catelyn smiled and gladly obliged.

And, despite herself, Cersei had to admit the young trout was quite beautiful with those big blue eyes and soft auburn hair. But her smile was her crowning glory. They brought out her soft dimples, an innocence that stirred something within Cersei. Her kind smile brought such warmth and beauty to her face. _Her face would look even better between my legs_.

It appeared that this Tourney might not be a disaster yet. Cersei had certainly found some entertainment in this godforsaken fish tank.


	2. Chapter 2

“How many events are there in the Riverlands?” they were making their way through the Godswood of Riverrun. Cersei was surprised to find that it was quite decent despite being artificially created in what little area they could accommodate within the small castle. It appeared to be big enough that one could get lost in here, especially with the dense forest.

“Not many, this is the first we’ve had in a while. Unfortunately we often have to spend most of our resources and men fending off attacks from the Iron Born, so we can’t really spare much for frivolous events”

“Yes that’s a problem we face in Casterley Rock as well. Those damned pirates raiding our shores” although, the Lannisters never used that as an excuse to skimp on throwing tourneys and the like. Father’s endless gold mines ensured that they could maintain their high standards.

The redhead continued muttering on about logistical hogwash. The good trout season they’d had which would feed their people well for the summer. The charitable activities she and her sister were engaged in at present. Her plans on taking a pilgrimage soon to honour The Seven.

“And you must try the fish pie, Lady Cersei. I spoke to the cooks earlier today and ensured she would serve that to us for lunch. It’s a true Riverlands delicacy”

“I would love to taste your fish pie, Catelyn” _that_ earned her a blush. _Perhaps she’s not as sheltered as I thought_.

Over lunch the conversation continued to flow easily. Cersei continued to slowly push Catelyn’s boundaries with questions that continued to surprise her. _A lioness knows how to stalk her prey, slowly so as not to scare it off, just enough so that it was within reaching distance and tender enough to enjoy._ Each question brought a new blush to Catelyn’s face, that made her all the more beautiful. And, surprisingly, the fish pie _did_ turn out to be quite delicious.

“The way Riverrun is built, well it doesn’t really offer much room for many guests to come and go easily does it? I mean, getting everyone here as it is was quite difficult”

“Well yes but Riverrun was built to survive _not_ to entertain” Cersei detected a hint of fire in that retort. It appeared the young trout wasn’t just going to lie there and take it. Good, she liked to play with her prey.

“That is true. But it must make it difficult for you to meet many new people. You must be so sheltered from the world and the endless experiences new guests can offer.”

“We have enough to entertain ourselves here” Catelyn stuck her nose up ever so slightly. Defiant little one.

“Oh, and what do you do for entertainment?” That seemed to have struck a nerve. The put together lady appeared flustered and Cersei laughed at her reaction. She understood that all too well. It was the same look Jaime got whenever one of his friends joked about his experience with girls. It appeared Lady Catelyn _had_ been experiment. “Who was it?” Cersei asked bluntly, mirth in her laugh. No point beating around the bush.

“Just a friend” Lady Catelyn replied, trying to appear nonchalant and confident. Cersei rounded up in front of Catelyn, stopping her in her tracks and grasping both of her arms.

“and what did you do with this friend?” she purred at the girl seductively. Cersei wouldn’t be surprised if Lady Catelyn had already been bedded. Despite her proprieties, the Wild Wolf was not known for waiting. She stared down Catelyn who appeared both taken aback and something else, curious perhaps?

“We exchanged kisses” she said dismissively, her chest swelling and back straightening. She was not backing down. _And this is the moment the lioness pounces_.

“Perhaps you could give me one. After all, I’d like to think we are friends now” Catelyn slowly backed away as Cersei stalked closer and closer. She could read the lust swimming in her eyes, she wanted this. She pushed her up against a tree and pressed herself up to the Tully girl till her lips were only a hairsbreadth away, an unanswered question in her eyes.

She was waiting for a nod, a ‘yes’ or some sign for her to make her move. And then Catelyn took the initiative and pressed her soft lips up to Cersei’s, catching her slightly off guard, but Cersei was more than happy to oblige the young trout as she smiled against her lips. They felt like clouds, those pink tender lips. And Cersei pressed another and another and another. Catelyn turned her face to the side moaning, taking a gasp of air as Cersei continued to press kisses down her jaw and neck. Cersei could feel Catelyn’s pounding heart as she kissed down to the tops of her breasts, the parts exposed by her dress. _Did she purposely wear this low cut gown for me?_ The bodice squeezed her breasts up so they were ever so slightly spilling out the top.

She began to press kisses encouraged by the soft moans of the girl before her. Feeling Catelyn’s hesitant hands softly threading into her golden locks, holding her to her chest Cersei started to suck harder on the soft flesh. When she finally drew back to admire her handiwork she found the lady breathless, her hair caught in twigs behind her. What a sight she was to behold, with love kisses all over her décolletage, cheeks flushed and lips red.

Oh those lips. Cersei returned to those pouted lips, slipping her tongue in as Catelyn readily accepted her, moaning and urging for more. She slipped her hand around Cersei small waist and in her hair, pulling her closer, trying to devour her. She’d certainly not expected this much enthusiasm from Lady Catelyn. What a sight this would be for Lord Hoster.

This was so different from Jaime, but pleasantly so. Where Jaime’s lips were rough and aggressive Catelyn’s were soft and tasted like fresh strawberries and cream. Where Jaime would grab and grope her body roughly as he fumbled with his inexperienced hands Catelyn was gentle and delicate, like a lady. Jaime enjoyed the climax, he was so fixated on the goal whether it be knocking his opponent off his horse or reaching his orgasm. And often that was necessary, Casterly Rock always had some servant around the corner that they’d perfected their technique; a few hard thrusts with Jaime grunting from behind. But Catelyn, she was different. She enjoyed the journey to the climax.

Cersei noticed how acutely their bodies were inadvertently rubbing against each other, pillowy breasts pushed up against one another. Something stirred within her, seeking release. With her mouth still slanted over Catelyn’s and her tongue exploring her mouth, she grasped at the soft fabric of Catelyn’s skirt, pulling it up.

“Wait, no- we can’t do this” Catelyn’s hand came flying to Cersei’s wrist stilling it.

“Why not!” she hissed, _no one_ ever turned her down.

“Because, well because-“ Fortunately for Catelyn she didn’t need to come up with an answer as they heard voices nearby. Catelyn pushed Cersei away, smoothing out her hair and skirts and leaving Cersei just standing there.

“Cat! Cat there you are!” some petulant little boy came running towards her, with Lysa trailing behind.

“The opening joust is about to start, we thought you wouldn’t want to miss it, Ser Brandon’s there” Lysa was chirping off.

“He’s not a knight Lysa, he’s never been anointed” the boy continue to whine. Lysa waved her hand dismissively and they both trailed off with Catelyn leaving Cersei behind, hidden in the woods.

It was not often that Cersei was the one left behind. It was a shame that she didn’t bring her friends with her on this trip to keep her company. But she’d hoped to spend more time with Jaime and they just got in the way. Besides, she was started to get annoyed with the way they pawed over Jaime, especially Melara. _I’m going to have to do something about her when I get back home._ Smoothing out her skirts she started to head towards the tourney. Despite how upset she was with him, she still wanted to watch her brother win. The Lannisters did have standards to maintain after all.


End file.
